The Mine
by ladybrit
Summary: Doc, Matt and Kitty take a trip to Denver. It is supposed to be a vacation, but doesn't turn out that way
1. Chapter 1

**The Mine**

A little background history

(_Please note that although this, my version of the history of Denver, is basically correct, some of the timing may be a little distorted, as is the distance between Denver and Leadville, but it is necessary for the story to function. I hope it doesn't spoil your enjoyment)_

In 1858 gold was discovered in the Colorado territory, at the base of the Rocky Mountains. The influx of people hoping to make it rich brought about the development of a mining settlement, Auraria, along the east bank of the South Platte River. Auraria boasted saloons, gambling halls and other entertainment that attracted the miners and separated them from their hard earned money.

A land speculator, General William Larimer staked out a claim on a hill overlooking the river from the opposite bank. He divided it into parcels of land, planning to sell them to merchants and miners. His hope was to make this a major city for people moving west to settle. He called this city Denver after a Kansas territorial governor. Then gold was discovered in nearby Central city. Consequently people left Denver in search of wealth, but they returned because of the pleasant climate of Denver compared with the harsh winters of the mountains.

The city still had a stormy history to face. To begin with the town's folk had to defend their city against an attack by a Texas Confederate army hoping to get their hands on some gold. Then in 1863 a great fire destroyed much of the business district. This was followed by a period of rapid re-development, building with brick instead of wood and widening the main streets. The following year a flood destroyed a good part of the city once again. Never the less it continued to grow and develop as a typical western town of the time. In 1863 the western union railroad came to town.

Denver developed quite a cultural environment for music and theater, with the Apollo Hall opening in 1859, and the Denver Theatre in 1864.

In 1876 Denver became the State capital when Colorado officially joined the Union.

In the 1870's, silver was discovered in sand deposits in Leadville, a mining town lying a little to the west of Denver. As it's name suggests it was famous for lead mining. So started the Colorado Silver Boom. Silver could not be mined directly like gold, but required a chemical process using potentially harmful elements like cyanide and mercury to extract it from the rock and sand.

During this same time period, medical knowledge and practice were changing. Many ideas were coming to the New World from Europe and some of the institutions of learning on the east coast. The vast majority of physicians of the era were men. Not many women aspired to the profession, and of those that did, only a very few were accepted into the medical schools of the time.

Doctors began to set up their own 'hospitals' and clinics in townships and in the countryside. Some were large buildings with beds, operating rooms and several doctors on staff. Others were little more than roadside shacks. These institutions had a variety of driving forces behind them. Sometimes the founding physician felt that it would bring him more patients and thus improve his financial standing – sadly this hardly ever happened. Personal fame was another reason, somewhere to leave a name that might show up in the history books for generations to come. There were many physicians, of course, who created these so called 'proprietary hospitals' out of altruistic ideals, wanting to bring better medicine to more people.

**Prologue**

Denver June 1875

Dr. G L Harrington sat at the brand new desk he had ordered all the way from Philadelphia about three months before.

His dream was about to be reality. It had taken almost 2 years to get his clinic off the ground. The fire, which had burned much of Denver's business district in January of 1873, had brought rapid redevelopment of the area. All the main streets were widened and new buildings were built of brick instead of wood.

He had been lucky enough to purchase a prime parcel of real estate overlooking the South Platt River, a perfect location for his clinic. It was to be a modern facility with doctor's offices, about twelve beds and four state of the art operating rooms. Patients could travel to one location and receive the latest and best care from doctors of different specialties familiar with the latest drugs and techniques.

Now he needed to get word out about his soon to be opened Harrington Clinic. George Harrington himself was getting a reputation as a knowledgeable spinal surgeon. He knew this gave him an advantage over several similar institutions that had failed. He planned a grand opening seminar in order to attract experienced doctors to occupy his new offices, and other doctors to send patients to them. To this end he arranged for specialists and researches from several of the top universities to come and lecture at the seminar. He had demonstrations of the latest surgical techniques arranged and vendors from pharmaceutical and medical equipment companies were bringing samples of their wares. Of course there would be social events, tours and generally plenty of entertainment to attract many participants,

The brochures and invitations were already at the printers. Now he was making a list of all the physicians in surrounding states and territories that he thought might be persuaded to send patients to his facility. Maybe he could attract some of those famous physicians from back east to come and take up residence here.

This had to be a great success. He had several financial backers depending on it, as well as a good size debt of his own.

**Chapter 1**

The morning was already hot as Doc made his way down the boardwalk to the post office. He collected a small pile of mail and proceeded across the street to Delmonicos. In the far corner of the establishment he saw the Marshal and Chester both surrounded by several plates of food. He pulled up a chair to join them.

'Did you folks see fit to leave a little sustenance for a poor, hard working physician?" he asked, regarding the amount of food already on the table.

'Oh Joe," he called as the waiter approached. "I'll have a coffee and my usual, that is if there is any food left in the kitchen after these two have finished."

He started to open his mail while he waited for his food to arrive.

"Well would you ever?" he exclaimed reading the contents of one envelope.

"What's up?" Matt enquired between mouthfuls.

"There's going to be a big medical seminar in Denver. Dr. George Harrington is opening himself a brand new clinic. I knew him during the war you know. He was just a young man recently out of medical school then. According to this brochure, there are going to be lectures, demonstrations, vendors with the latest equipment and tours of his new facility. There are also quite a few sociables. Sounds like a big event."

"Why don't you plan to go Doc? It'll do you good to get away from Dodge for a while. You might meet some people you know, and of course there's always the chance you might learn a little something." Matt was grinning at Doc, trying to needle him a little. Chester was laughing at the joke.

"When is this going to take place?"

"It says here September 17th through 26th."

"Well that gives you time to arrange things Doc. Maybe you could talk Kitty in to going with you. I know she would like a chance to visit Denver and do some shopping."

"I'll think about it."

In several cities, on both the east and west coasts and in many small towns in between, physicians, surgeons and researchers were reading the same notice with interest. Within a month Dr. Harrington had received over two hundred acceptances to his invitation. This was going to be bigger than even he had imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"But Matt its been over a year since you took any time off," Kitty was complaining.

"Yeh, but then I took four months."

"That was medical leave Matt, not vacation."

"Why don't you go and keep Doc company. You'll have a good time."

"I would have a lot more of a good time if you came too," she smiled wickedly.

Matt sighed. It was beginning to look like he would not get out of going. He should never have suggested that Doc invite Kitty to go with him. Fortunately since the successful conclusions to the trials of Eli Rathbone and Juno Burr, he was currently in favor with the attorney general's office. They would be willing to give him two weeks vacation and send a temporary Marshal to cover for him. He just had to ask. The problem was that Dillon did not like to ask, even if vacation time was owed to him. He always felt that Dodge was his responsibility. Truth was he was not enthusiastic about big social gatherings anyway, but he knew that Kitty enjoyed them.

There had been several weeks for Kitty to work her magic and she felt she was beginning to get through to the reluctant Marshal.

Doc, too, was joining in the argument.

"Come on Matt. It's about time you took a break," he told him several times.

Finally the Marshal gave in, arranged for a Deputy to come and take care of Dodge for a couple of weeks, and bought tickets for Kitty and himself to travel to Denver.

"I'm not sure why I am going to a medical seminar Kitty."

"I'm going to keep Doc company, and you're coming with me, that's why."

So it was, that the three of them boarded the train from Dodge on a rainy morning in September.

The train trip was quiet, and reluctantly Matt had to admit that he enjoyed it. Spending time with the two people most important in his life was an easy thing to do.

They arrived in Denver two days later. Harrington had arranged for a carriage to meet them at the station and take them to the Denver Hotel. It was a fine place with an expansive entrance hall, and a large ballroom where chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and oversized paintings decorated the walls.

Matt felt a little out of place in such opulent surroundings, but Kitty of course strolled in with her usual charm and seemed quite at home.

The bedrooms were about twice the size of those in the Dodge House, and much more graciously furnished. Somehow Kitty had managed to organize it so that the rooms she had booked for the two of them and Doc were connected by a small sitting room. Whether Doc was impressed or not, Dillon could not tell. From his manner he could have been sitting in the chairs outside the Marshal's Office in Dodge.

They had about settled in and Kitty was unpacking their bags.

"I need to go down to the Sheriff's office and let him know I am here." Matt tells her.

Kitty knew that he felt it was only courteous to let the local lawman know he was in town. "Just don't forget you are on vacation, Matt. Don't get yourself involved in anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was happy to leave the hotel and go outside for a while. Many people were arriving for the seminar. The place was getting too crowded.

I asked the clerk on the front desk where the Sheriff's office was and he directed me. Locating the building, I knock on the door and enter.

I find myself looking at a balding, stocky man seated behind an old desk, writing on some kind of a form. He is a little older than myself but has a steady eye and an honest face.

"'Morning," I say approaching him and holding out my hand. "My name's Matt Dillon, I'm the US Marshal out of Dodge City."

The man looks up at me and then his face brightens.

"Brad Bentley," he replies, reaching for my hand "So you finally got here, I was wondering when they were going to send someone. Excuse me for not getting up." He points to his left leg, which is propped up on a packing box and encased in a plaster cast from above his knee all the way down to his foot.

"Well now, er…nobody sent me. I am here with some friends to attend the big medical conference. What happened to your leg?"

"My deputy and I were trying to track some men who held up one of the gambling halls here. They got away with something like twenty thousand dollars. About ten miles down the road they started firing at us from ambush, they must have doubled back or something. They didn't hit us but my horse reared then fell and landed on my leg. The horse is fine of course. I'm the one with the broken bones, so that's why I contacted the Marshal's service for some assistance for a few weeks. With Colorado looking to join the union next year I thought they would be willing to help me out."

"Where's your deputy?"

"I don't know. Shortly after he got me back to town he took off again to continue tracking those men and I haven't seen him since. He just flat out disappeared."

"Is he a reliable man? Do you think he wanted to vanish?"

"No, he's been working for me for about three years now. Nice honest boy, and quite handy with a gun. Recently got married. No way he'd up and leave. I did organize a posse to go out looking for him but they found nothing. No sign of him or his horse. That was about two weeks ago. As soon as I get this off my leg I plan to go out there and search for myself."

"Where's your horse now?"

"He's at the livery about two blocks that way." He points.

"Do you know which direction your deputy was headed?"

"Oh yes, their trail went west of here before they ambushed us."

"I can't promise, but maybe I can get away for a few hours tomorrow and see if I find anything. I would need to borrow your horse and saddle. I might need a rifle too."

"I'd surely be grateful if you could, Marshal. I hate to think of that boy just lying out there somewhere."

"I'll check with you tomorrow."

With that I leave the Sheriff's office and head back towards the hotel. There's a really big welcome party arranged for tonight, not sure I am thrilled at the prospect, but I know Kitty is looking forward to it. She enjoys these social events.

It so happens that Edgar Wilkins, the young Doctor from Wichita, is arriving later that evening. I explain to Doc and Kitty that I will go meet him at the station, and join them later. Doc is quite happy at the idea of walking into the grand ballroom with a woman as beautiful as Kitty on his arm. That should impress his peers.

"Stay away all night if you like Matt, I will be the envy of everybody there."

"Don't you dare cowboy, I expect to have at least two or three dances with you." Kitty understands how I feel about sociables.

"I promise I'll be there."

Later that evening I shaved, cleaned up and changed into my 'courting' jacket and black pants. Kitty as usual has the perfect gown for the occasion. She is fixing her hair in some intricate arrangement.

"Matt," she says to me as she brushes her hair, "what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't act innocent with me. What happened when you went to the Sheriff's office?"

"Oh, he's laid up with a broken leg. I was just thinking about him."

"Well don't think too hard, we're here for a vacation, that means we are going to enjoy ourselves."

I come up behind her and put my arms around her. 'It sure does Kitty." I kiss her on the back of her neck.

Later I leave to go the station to meet Edgar.

Kitty understood Matt's reluctance to attend a whole evening with a lot of strangers. He was basically a quiet man, given more to solitude and introspection. Even at a table with their friends in Dodge, he would often sit back and watch everyone else rather than join in with the conversation. He was more comfortable alone on the prairie. She felt sure he would turn up in time to dance with her before the evening was done.

I arrive at the station a few minutes before the train. While I am waiting I can't help but think back to the talk I had with the Sheriff. I hate to think of the young deputy out there hurt and alone. Of course, if that were the case, he would probably be dead by now.

The train pulls in and I watch for Edgar. Finally I see him and walk up to help him with his bags.

"It's good to see you Matt." He reaches to shake my hand.

"Same here, how's your house coming on?"

"Oh it's just about finished. I got that new equipment for my office too."

"The gambling business must have been good."

"It was for a while, but it's been a little quiet lately, no high rollers in town for several weeks. I hear though that there are a number of big casinos just across the river here, so I thought I might get a chance to try my luck. I understand there is a big welcome party tonight. Why aren't you there?"

"I told Kitty I would be there later. She's with Doc so they will both have a good time. Besides which Kitty never has a problem finding someone to talk with."

"You should be there, Matt. It's you she wants to spend time with, you know."

Fortunately for me the conversation ended here because we arrived at the hotel and Edgar checks in, managing to get a room on the same floor as the rest of us.

"Give me twenty minutes to clean up and change, and I'll walk down with you Matt. By the way I don't think you should wear that gun."

I make my way back to our room to wait for him. Reluctantly I undo my gun belt and hang it in the wardrobe behind my other jacket that Kitty has arranged on a hanger. I feel strange without it, but know he is right. I decide to leave my badge where it is. It's hidden under my jacket anyway.

Edgar knocks on the door. I notice that he has toned down his usual gambler's attire, and is dressed more traditionally for the occasion. We make our way down to the ballroom. The place is crowded. There is music, drink and the longest buffet table I have ever seen. Everyone seems to be having a good time. I look around and see Kitty. As usual she is the centre of attention of a group of people. I see Kevin there, and Doc.

"Come on," says my companion, "let's go join them." We make our way through the crowd, stopping to get some food and a drink along the way. Kevin O'Malley sees us approaching and nudges Kitty. She turns around and comes to take my arm.

She smiles at Edgar, and kisses him on the cheek. "It's so good to see you again," she tells him.

Kevin comes up and grasps my hand and turns to introduce us to the rest of the group. I, of course, recognize Dr. Cooper, but there are a couple of others I did not know. They had apparently traveled with Kevin. Some had brought their wives and families.

Fortunately the music starts soon after the introductions and Kitty takes my arm.

"Excuse us gentleman," she says "but this man promised me a dance or two." I escort her over to the dance floor. I can't say I really enjoy dancing, but it is certainly preferable to being with a whole group of strangers. It also gives me a good excuse to hold Kitty in my arms. After a couple of dances I lead her over to a quiet table I spotted back in a corner.

"You having a good time?" I ask her. Our hands are intertwined across the table, I'd be happy to stay in this corner for the rest of the evening.

"Yes I have met some very interesting people."

"Doc seems to be enjoying himself."

"He can be quite the heart and soul of the party when he gets going."

"Kitty, what are you planning for tomorrow?" At some point I need to tell her about the deputy that disappeared, and that I volunteered to ride out and see if I could find anything.

"There is some big lecture tomorrow that most of them plan to attend. I thought we might rent a buggy and ride out of town for a few hours. I know you are not much for city life, and they tell me the mountains are just beautiful this time of year."

"I'd like that." While I did not intend to take Kitty with me to look for the deputy, at least this would give me a chance to become familiar with the area. I had noticed a map in the sheriff's office. I need to go study it a little before we head out tomorrow.

"Come on Matt, we need to go back and socialize."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next morning I make my way to the livery and arrange to rent a buggy for the day. On the way back I stop by the sheriff's office. Bentley is there and I ask him to show me on the map where they were ambushed. I tell him that I have a commitment for today, but plan to borrow his horse and ride out tomorrow. He tells me that two more men have disappeared from local ranches. The circumstances were similar. They rode out alone to check on fences or cattle and were not seen again. One had been missing for a week, the other for 4 days. Before leaving I get him to lend me a rifle.

Returning to the hotel I find Kitty already dressed for our day out. I tell her I have arranged to rent a buggy, and also admit that I went by to check on Sheriff Bentley. I feel guilty about not being completely truthful with her, but then again I don't want her to worry. Of course she notices I am carrying the rifle I borrowed.

"It belongs to the Sheriff," I tell her, "I feel safer taking it with us."

After eating breakfast we head down to the livery to pick up the buggy. I also manage to borrow a couple of fishing poles just in case we come across a good creek.

We stop at a small restaurant to collect a picnic basket Kitty ordered and then I head the buggy west, out of town. It is a pleasantly warm day and the air is crystal clear. Kitty is obviously enjoying herself, she keeps one arm locked on mine, while I drive the bay gelding along a well used trail.

I am keeping my eyes open for the place on the trail that Sheriff Bentley had shown me on the map, the place where the ambush had occurred. I figured it would take a little over an hour to get there in the buggy.

Rounding a slight bend in the road I think I have found it, so I pull the buggy over.

There are some patches of scrubby brush that would give some cover for an ambush, especially with the help of the bend in the road. I need to go look. I am sure there are no tracks after the two or three weeks that have passed, but it is always worth checking out.

"Matt," Kitty asks, "why are we stopping here? This is not a good place for a picnic."

"I know, but I think this is where Sheriff Bentley came off his horse."

"Mathew Dillon! Did you bring me out here for this."

"No Kitty, well not entirely. The Sheriff told me there was a great spot for a picnic and fishing about another two miles down the road."

"Well there'd better be." Kitty felt she had every right to be mad at him, but knew it wouldn't do any good and she didn't want to spoil their day out. Still she figured that her Marshal had not told her the whole story.

"Let me just go check around and then I will tell you about it."

Kitty sits patiently while I head off to the nearest clump of brush. I look but can't find anything much. I move on to another clump about twenty feet away. There are signs that something happened here. I squat down to get a closer look. Some low branches of the scrub bush have been broken off and the ground is trampled, but too much time has passed and there is no way to make out any distinct tracks.

I cross to the other side of the trail and look around. Nothing there of any interest, I walk back to the buggy where Kitty is waiting patiently for my explanation. I sit next to her and take the lines, urging the horse on towards the picnic spot.

"Well?"

I tell her about the sheriff and his deputy riding out after some men who robbed one of the casinos. How the sheriff broke his leg and then the deputy went missing. I added that two more men had also disappeared without trace.

"Matt this is not your problem. This is not even your territory."

"You know better Kitty. This badge says I took an oath to uphold the law. That oath did not specify a territory, or give exceptions for vacation."

I put my arm around her. We have had this discussion many times. I know deep down she understands even if she doesn't like it.

"Let's enjoy ourselves today."

The picnic and the fishing go well. We catch a couple of good size river trout. I set a fire and cook them to go with the rest of our lunch. We lie on the blanket in the afternoon sun. She is comfortably relaxed there, in the crook of my left arm.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Yes I am right now, but I can't help worrying about what you are planning to do."

"I thought I might ride out further down this trail, tomorrow, and see if there is any sign of that deputy."

"Please be careful Matt."

"Let's not waste this beautiful afternoon worrying about tomorrow." I roll over so that we are face to face and I can gently kiss her lips.

Later in the day, we plan to go with Edgar to a casino he has heard about. Doc and Kevin are coming to watch our friend in action. Edgar has obviously got himself a new jacket and vest for the occasion.

The casino is crowded with an assortment of characters, gamblers, cowboys and some miners amongst them. There are also a few of what Edgar calls 'high rollers'.

He takes his time going round the tables until he finds a game he wants to join. The rest of us stand back and watch. Much the same as the last time I watched him play, the first couple of rounds don't go so well for him. Then as more money finds its way to the table his luck seems to improve. I have seen this before and don't particularly want to watch again. Kitty is caught up in the action. I stroll around the casino where all kinds of card and dice games are being played. I can see my friends from the far side of the room. Edgar seems to be doing well. I watch as he gathers up his winnings and puts them in his inside pocket. I can see Kitty looking around for me so I start to head that way. Then I stop, there is a strange feeling in the back of my neck – something is not right. Looking around I see four rough looking cowboys enter the casino. They head towards the cashiers window. Kevin looks over to me. I try to signal him to get the others out of the way. At this moment the cowboys get to the cashiers window, they pull guns and begin shouting for money to be put into sacks. At the same time three other cowboys rush through the door and cover the room pointing their guns over everyone in general. They are all wearing bandanas over their faces.

"All of you stand quite still now, all we want is the money."

I see Kitty look at me from across the room. Edgar comes to stand slightly in front of her, pushing her further back into the corner.

The cashier hands the men three money sacks and they start to back out. My right hand drops slightly towards my gun, which is hidden by my jacket. There's no way to fire it in here, too many people close by.

The men back slowly towards the door, being covered by the other three. The whole event has taken less than a couple of minutes so far and fortunately no shots fired. Then someone, I can't see who, moves, knocking into a chair. One of the cowboys, already nervous, turns and fires in that direction. I can't see what is happening over there. They keep backing towards the door. Everybody is standing still except for a small group in the far corner. I can see the backs of Kitty and Kevin. Finally the bandits are all the way out the door. I run forward to stop any one going out onto the street and getting hurt.

"OK, folks," I tell them, pulling my jacket back so that my badge is visible, that way I have some authority. "Just stay put." I glance out the door to see which way they are riding out. A bullet whistles past my head and I pull back. I go to the corner of the room where there is some commotion going on. I see someone on the ground. Someone in a gambler's jacket. I realize it is Edgar. Kitty and Kevin are there with him.

"What happened?" I ask

That stray bullet got him in the chest says Kevin. I notice Doc on his knees checking the fallen man.

"Will he be okay Doc?"

"I don't know yet."

I am concerned, but need to go after the bandits,

I look at the scene again

"Take care of him."

I go out thru the door and jump to one side. There are no shots this time. They have all left.

There is a powerful looking horse tied at the rail. I need to borrow it. Mounting quickly I head out of town following the direction the hold up men went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I give chase for a while, and then I spot them in the distance, heading on a trail that leads up into the mountains. They have the advantage of knowing the terrain and being able to look back and see me, besides which it is beginning to get dark. There are not many tracks headed that way and I should easily be able to follow them tomorrow. I decide to go back and check on Edgar and the others. The owner of this horse is probably getting worried by now, anyhow.

I make it back to the casino and tie the horse back where I found him. A cowboy, obviously the owner, appears. I think he is looking for a fight.

"My name's Matt Dillon," I tell him. "I'm the US Marshall out of Dodge City. Sorry I had to borrow your horse."

He's looking the bay gelding over.

"I thought someone had stolen him, Marshall. Did you find those bandits?"

"No I never caught up with them," I tell him. No sense in sharing too much information. "There was a man hurt here, did you see what happened to him."

"I think they took him to that new clinic across the river."

I arrive at the front entrance to the clinic about fifteen minutes later. Going inside I see Kitty sitting on a bench. There is a man talking to her. She sees me and beckons me over

"How's Edgar?"

They have him in surgery now, Matt. Kevin said it was not as bad as it looked.

"Kitty I have to go after those men. I can't let them get away with this."

"You're not planning to leave tonight, are you?"

"I should do, but I don't know my way around here well enough, besides it's too dark to follow a trail."

We sit on the bench and wait. Kitty lays her head on my shoulder. We don't say much. After a while Kevin appears. He tells us they managed to remove the bullet just fine and Edgar should be up and around in a couple of days. Doc is staying with him for a while so Kitty and I decide to head back to the hotel.

Kevin promises to let us know if anything changes.

Next morning I walk down to the Sheriff's office. He is already aware of what happened, but not able to do much about it. I borrow a rifle again, and go to the livery to get his horse.

The animal turns out to be strong enough for me to ride for many hours at a stretch. I head out following the trail that I had taken last night. In my mind I see Edgar lying there in the casino, just a chance bullet, but it can kill just as efficiently as one that was aimed. The young doctor had become a good friend over the past few months and I needed to catch the people responsible for the shooting.

The route the outlaws had followed leaves the trail and heads out across rocky terrain; this is not familiar territory for me. In some places it is easy to follow their tracks, in others I have to dismount and look around to pick up them up again. It is at one of these stops that I see something glinting in the sunlight. It is half hidden by sand and small rocks. Digging it out I find it to be a deputy sheriffs badge. No other signs to be found.

I stuff the badge in the saddlebag and head on. The landscape becomes more rugged, with no clear path at all. I can still follow the tracks from the outlaw's horses, but much of the ground is rocky and then there is nothing to follow. I waste a lot of time circling around to pick up the trail again.

Aware that the light is beginning to fade, I look around for a potential campsite. As night begins to darken it gets colder. I am not really prepared for this climate. Lighting a fire would help, but I am not sure how far ahead my quarry is. Eventually finding some shelter beneath a rocky overhang, I unsaddle the horse and secure him to some scrubby undergrowth. I share what water I have with him and find myself some beef jerky in the saddlebags.

After an uncomfortable night, the sun finally comes up and gives me enough light to continue tracking. It is well into the next afternoon before I see any sign of activity. I pass through a small passage between the rocky outcrops and suddenly there is a working mine in front of me. I pull back hastily, hoping I haven't been seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Doc)

Since Matt headed out yesterday morning Kitty has been staying around the hotel. I would like to spend more time with her to try to take her mind off of his absence, but I really want to go listen to Kevin talk today.

"I know you have plans for this morning, Doc. I think I'll go over and check on Edgar."

I 'm sure you'd be welcome to come and listen to Kevin's talk."

"No thanks, I don't imagine I would understand any of it. You go on and tell me about it later."

Kevin's lecture is well attended. His work on drugs developed for the treatment of various heart problems is very detailed and impresses many of the physicians present. He is making quite a name for himself.

Afterwards I manage to catch up with him.

"That was some lecture I tell him. You really held everyone's attention."

Kevin laughs, "I sure had their attention when I described how to inject a drug directly into the heart.

I laugh with him, "I guess you had to see that to believe it."

We both remembered that time in the courthouse in Wichita.

"Let's go eat. Where are Matt and Kitty?"

"Kitty went to see how Edgar is doing. Matt took off on the trail of those men who held up the casino."

"The man can't stop working can he? Let's go find Kitty and get some lunch."

We find Kitty in Edgar's room. He is making a good recovery and hopes to be able to attend some of the meeting's events before it is all over. He is more upset by the fact that his brand new jacket got ruined.

Next morning, I knock on the door separating the sitting area from Kitty's room and she calls for me to enter.

She is sitting looking at 2 tickets she had bought for a performance of Verdi's opera 'Rigoletto' at the Apollo theatre.

She doubted that Matt would have enjoyed it much anyway. She couldn't believe how their short vacation had turned out; it would have been better if they had stayed in Dodge.

I looked over her shoulder "it would be a shame to let those go to waste Kitty."

"Yes it would."

There is a knock on the door. Kitty opens it and Kevin is standing there.

"I came to see if anyone wanted to eat breakfast with me."

I persuade the two of them to go on. I was going to meet with George Harrington this morning. He wants to show me around the new clinic that he is rightfully proud of. I had been planning to ask Kitty to come along but knew she would enjoy Kevin's company more. I suggested to her that Kevin might enjoy tonight's performance of Rigoletto, if he didn't have anything else scheduled.

I walk outside to get a carriage to take me to the clinic. In the street in front of me there's a familiar figure riding by. I watch as he stops outside the Sheriff's office. It doesn't take me long to recognize Andy McIntyre, after all he spent about four months in Dodge a couple of years ago. I am tempted to walk down to the office and talk to him, but glancing at my pocket watch I see I don't have time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** (Matt)

I walk the horse back down the trail a ways, and find a spot to secure him where he is won't be easily visible. Returning to the mouth of the rocky outcrop, I find a place from where I can look down on the mine to see what is going on.

It is very quiet for a while. Eventually I see two men pushing a large wagon, which runs on a set of rails from the mine to the edge of a small ravine. The contents of the wagon are tipped over the edge of the ravine and the men return to the mine, dragging the wagon. Two men carrying rifles are following them. These men are yelling at the ones dragging the wagon, but I am too far away to make out any words.

Feeling a cramp in my leg from lying there so long, I decide to work my way over and see what is going on further down the ravine.

Leaning over the edge I see several big iron tanks located by a strong running stream. There are about ten men working, swinging large mallets and pickaxes breaking up the rock that has been dumped. Other men are dumping the broken rock into a mill driven by water power from the stream, and from there it seems to go to the large iron tanks which have boilers, like on a steam engine, beneath them.

All this activity is being overseen by what I presume are guards or jailers, carrying rifles and whips. They seem to delight in any excuse to torment the men in their charge.

I have seen enough, I would like to attack the guards and free the men, but there are far too many guards for me to take on single-handed and it would be risking the lives of their prisoners. I should ride back to Denver and get some help.

Then I have an idea. I should be able to take out the two guards at the upper level, and free up those two prisoners. There were five or six guards at the lower level, three of us should easily be able to handle that number with the aid of captured weapons. Of course there may be other guards that I have not seen, but it seems to be a worthwhile risk.

I can see now why these people had robbed casinos, there is a lot of expensive equipment up here. They needed money to fund their project. Silver mining can be a complicated process, requiring expensive machinery and chemicals.

I make my way over to where I can get a good shot at the two guards. I don't like to shoot from ambush, but think it is justified under the circumstances. I need to take them out quickly and cleanly. I am a little concerned because this is the sheriff's rifle I am using. I have not fired it before so have no idea if it's aim is true.

I lie still and wait until the men emerge from the mine again.

As before the two prisoners are in front. I wait while the guards get well clear of the mine entrance. At last I have a good, clear shot at both.

I aim at the one on the left, and squeeze the trigger. He goes down clutching his left chest. Quickly I adjust my aim, seeing that the rifle fires a little to the left and squeeze the trigger a second time. The other guard goes down. I think I have killed him. The first guard tries to get up but the prisoners are on him, hitting him with whatever is available. I run down the slope to help them, but they already have things under control. I gather up the two rifles that the guards carried and hand them to the men.

Obviously the shots were heard. We need to move away from here and get to higher ground. I need to get a view of what is happening below. I am hoping we can pick off some of the remaining guards.

Briefly I introduce myself to the two men and find that one of them is the deputy that disappeared from Denver two weeks or more ago. Just in case things don't work as planned, I tell him where I left the sheriff's horse, whatever happens someone needs to get back to Denver and get help.

We decide to split up and cover the area from different angles. According to the deputy this is the only way in and out of the mine. The prisoners are kept in a small room about fifty feet from the entrance. They will have to come back up this way sometime.

I have found a good vantage point and settle in to wait. It is beginning to get cold and after a while my leg starts to cramp again. I move a little to relieve the discomfort and in doing so, see a movement out of the corner of my eye. Someone is working their way further up the hill behind me. Instinctively I turn to aim and fire. I never knew if I hit my target or not. There is a sudden pain in the back of my head and all goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Doc)

I meet Harrington outside the main entrance to his clinic. It is many years since we were working in that field hospital together. He had only just finished his training then so I imagine he is ten or fifteen years younger than myself.

He starts by apologizing for the events of two evenings ago

"I don't want you to think that shootings are an everyday occurrence here. I think it would have been different if the Sheriff had been up and around. He has really brought law and order to this town. It's been quiet for several years now. I hope that your friend is recovering."

"I think he will be fine after a few days rest."

I spend a couple of hours with Harrington. We eat breakfast in his office and then he takes me on a tour of the clinic. I must say I am impressed with what I see, and with the scope of his imagination and enthusiasm to develop something on this scale. Eventually I take my leave of him but before returning to the hotel I stop by and see Edgar. He tells me that apart from a little discomfort, he is feeling fine and plans to move back to the hotel this afternoon. I will come back later to go with him.

On the way back to the hotel I stop at the Sheriff's office.

The sheriff is sitting there at the desk. Introducing myself I ask if that was Marshal McIntyre I saw riding into town.

"Do you know him?" he asks.

"Yes he was in Dodge for a while about two years ago."

"He went down to the livery to make arrangements for his horse, then he was going to find a place to stay. He's going to be in town for a while till I get this thing off of my leg."

I find McIntyre at the stables, and he remembers me from Dodge. I explain briefly what we are doing here in Denver.

"It's lucky you came into town," I tell him

"The attorney general's office sent me here. Sheriff Bentley has done a good job with this town. Colorado territory is going to be admitted to the union soon, so they sent me out here to keep the peace for a few weeks. I was a little late in arriving because I had to sort out some trouble in the last town I was in."

I tell him about the hold up at the casino, and how Matt took off to track the bandits.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open Doctor, and let you know if I find anything."

I return to the hotel to find Kitty and Kevin eating lunch. Kitty was laughing at something he said. That 's good. I knew Kevin could keep her mind off of Matt for a few hours. Kitty sees me and beckons me to join them. She, of course, is impeccably dressed and looks to be enjoying herself.

"You know Doc this man is famous, people keep coming to shake his hand and pat him on the back. It makes it difficult to walk down the street. That must have been some talk he gave."

"It was that alright. Did you ask him about accompanying you tonight?"

"I shall be only to happy to go to the opera with Kitty. I hear that Rigoletto is one of Verdi's best."

"Well you know more about that than I do. I just saw Andy McIntyre riding in. The Marshal's service sent him here to help out while the sheriff was out of action. I told him that Matt had taken off after those hold up men. He said he would let us know if he hears anything."

Kitty looks thoughtful for a while.

"I hope he's all right. I wish he hadn't rushed off like that," she says.

Kevin looks at his pocket watch.

I have a demonstration scheduled in about half an hour; I need to go get my stuff ready. Are you planning to attend, Galen?

"Well.." I look at Kitty

"Go on Doc I'll be fine. I'll see you this evening Kevin."

I stay and talk with her for a little while, then head off to watch Kevin give his demonstration.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jerry Dean, the sheriff's deputy, sees the scene play out from the other side of the small ravine that leads to the mine entrance. He watches as his rescuer turns to fire at something higher up the mountain. A guard from inside the mine had obviously heard the shots and was already coming out to investigate. Matt had his back turned towards this second guard who moved quickly. Dillon aims his rifle and fires at a man higher up the hill. He hits his target, but at the same time, the second guard comes up behind him, raises his rifle and swings hard through the air bringing the stock down on the back of the lawman's head. The impact is so violent that Dean hears it from across the ravine. The guard calls for help, another man emerges from the tunnel and between them they drag the Marshal inside. Jerry tries to get a clear shot at the men, but at this distance it is too risky. He turns back to his companion.

"We need to get help, there's not much two of us can do, especially now that they will be looking for us. I hate to leave, but it will do no good if we are all trapped here. The Marshal said he left a horse down this trail a ways. We'll have to ride double. Better hurry before they start looking for us."

Keeping under cover of rocky outcrops as much as possible the two men make their way back down the trail. Fortunately for them it takes the guards a while to realize that two of their charges are missing.

Eventually they come across the animal. Jerry recognizes the sheriff's horse, and knows he is strong enough to carry both of them for a while. It will be slow going through this rocky area at the base of the mountains, but equally it will provide some cover. He figures they can be in Denver in five or six hours, problem is it will be dark in another hour or so. He knows the mountains well enough to avoid traveling in the dark and they will have to find a hiding place once the light begins to fade.

Back at the mine, the guards are assessing their losses. The owner of the mine, Vic Trammel, is angry.

"How on earth could you let this happen? We've lost three of our men. You know those two prisoners will be headed back to Denver, our operation is going to be over if they get there. What about the man you brought in?"

"We don't know much about him. He was wearing a US Marshal's badge, that's about all we know."

"Where is he now?"

"We've got him secured back there in the prisoner's quarters. We tried to bring him round but couldn't wake him up. Tony must've hit him real hard."

Vic Trammel was thinking. "I hope you sent someone after the two that escaped."

"Yes," says Hetch – his 'second in command' "I did, but so far I haven't heard anything from them."

"You'd better hope they find them, or else we're going to have to leave here very soon. If that is a Marshal you have back there, we are going to have a lot of Lawmen coming down on us. I doubt he came here alone."

"We never saw anyone else boss."

"You've really caused us problems. You'd better work on making it good."

The deputy was looking around for a place to hide out for the night. He needed somewhere that would keep them and the horse out of site. They would also need some water soon. There was a canteen on the saddle, but it was almost empty. Fortunately the weather was cool, but he was concerned about the horse, their only way out of here. Finally he spotted a low overhang just a little above their path. It would work fine. From there they could see as well as hear anyone coming along the trail after them. It was tomorrow that concerned him. When they left the foothills, there was a clear road into Denver. Once on that they would be clearly visible to anyone following behind. There was no way the horse could carry both of them fast enough to outrun Trammel's men.

Neither man slept much; they were both hungry and cold. The clothes they were wearing were tattered and they had no coats. A fire was obviously out of the question.

Eventually light began to emerge from the eastern horizon.

The deputy turns to his companion, "I've been thinking," he says, "one of us would have a better chance of making it to Denver alone. Someone from the mine is bound to be after us and this horse will not be able to move very fast with us riding double. Once we get out of these hills we will be easily seen by anyone watching for us."

"I'd been thinking the same thing. I'm very familiar with this area, you go ahead, I'll wait here a while. If they are following us they have to come along here, maybe I can pick them off with the rifle. That would give you a better chance. About five miles south of here there's a small mountain stream and another mile or so beyond that, I remember an old cabin. I should be able to make it there by nightfall, even if I wait around here for a couple of hours. You can come back there and pick me up in the next day or so."

They had a brief discussion on who should go on to Denver. Eventually the deputy saddles up the horse and prepares to move out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** (Doc)

Kevin gives his demonstration on the use of different staining techniques for preparing slides for the microscope. Again he holds the attention of his audience and many of the doctors there ask questions afterwards.

I leave to go to the clinic and help Edgar get back to the hotel. He seems a little weak but in good spirits. Harrington even shows up with a new jacket for him.

Later I find Kitty getting ready to go to the opera. Kevin had agreed to come by and pick her up at around 7.00.

I plan to go to an exhibition of wares by companies supplying pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, not that my financial status allows me to buy much, but its nice to know what is out there.

About an hour later I head down to the exhibition, which is being held in the hotel ballroom. I am surprised to see Edgar heading in the same direction.

"I'm not sure you should be up and wandering around," I tell him.

"I'm fine Galen, I have to go see the latest equipment that the companies have to sell."

"I guess I'll just go along with you then."

We make our way slowly around the exhibition. I see to it that Edgar doesn't do too much walking, although it is difficult to contain his enthusiasm for every new gadget on display.

Finally he admits to being tired and I walk him back to his room. We order supper to be sent up.

Kitty really enjoyed her evening at the opera. At the back of her mind she was worried about Matt and would have loved for him to be there with her instead of out on the trail. On the other hand she could not change him. Kevin was an excellent companion. He had an interest in the opera and appreciated going to such events.

They got a carriage back to the hotel,

"Tell me Kevin, how come you never got married."

He was quiet for a moment

"At one time I thought I was going to. She was a beautiful woman, Kitty, smart and full of life. That house I have in Baltimore was for her and I to share. I think she got tired of my being at the lab with my test tubes and microscopes. I would get working and totally forget the time. Some nights I did not get home at all. One day she was gone. Later I learned that she had moved to Richmond, Virginia, and married a banker. My fault I suppose. It is difficult to be a man with a passion for his work."

'I guess you are right about that. At least your test tubes and microscopes aren't going to ambush you on the trail or shoot you from some dark alley."

"Matt will be fine Kitty. He has a knack for surviving."

"I am scared that one day his luck is going to run out."

They arrive at the hotel. Kitty suggests a nightcap at the hotel bar.

"I'm not ready to sleep and I will only lie awake worrying," she tells him. They sit for a while sipping on brandy and discussing the opera which they both enjoyed.

Eventually Kevin escorts her to her room. "Galen is going to think I have abducted you, he tells her."

She kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful evening Kevin, you are a good friend."

"Goodnight Kitty."

(Doc)

Next morning I go to a lecture on diseases of the lungs. Although most of my practice in Dodge City seems to revolve around removing bullets, setting broken bones and delivering babies, I did originally set out to treat diseases and ailments that afflict the human body. I still find it a fascinating subject.

After it is over I head to the sheriff's office to see if he has heard anything from Matt. I am hoping to see Marshal McIntyre. When I get there, I see an exhausted young man sitting across the desk across from the Sheriff. His clothes are torn and stained and his face and hands are scratched and bruised. He is drinking coffee from a large white mug. The sheriff introduces him as his deputy Jerry Dean, the man who had disappeared two or three weeks earlier.

"You look like you need a little medical attention, young man."

"Oh I'll be fine thanks Doctor, I just need to go home and get cleaned up." He gets up to refill his coffee mug. I notice blood on the back of his shirt, and how he moves a little stiffly.

The sheriff tells him that the marshal he met up with is a friend of mine, and that I would be interested in hearing what had happened.

The man fills his cup and returns carefully to his chair. He repeats his story for my benefit. He tells how he rode out tracking the men that robbed the casino when he was overpowered. When he woke up he was about forty miles west of here, down in a mine. There were several other men being held there also. They were made to work at extracting silver from the rock. He wasn't sure, but thought that some of the men running the mine were those involved in robbing the casino and ambushing him and the Sheriff.

He goes on to tell me of the big man, a US Marshal, who had shot a couple of the guards, which allowed himself and another man to escape.

"Where is the Marshal now?" I ask him.

"A big brute of a guard named Tony, hit him over the head with a rifle butt. There wasn't much the two of us could do. We were on the other side of the ravine. More guards where arriving. I thought it essential that at least one of us should make it back here. That's what the Marshal had told us to do."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Marshal McIntyre has gone down to the telegraph office. He's hoping to round up some deputies and head out that way in the morning."

It's not long before McIntyre returns, "I guess you heard the news Doc", he says.

I tell him I have and that I plan to ride with them.

"Doctor, that trail is hard. The only way in by wagon is a lot further round and takes several hours longer. The closest it comes to the mine is about five miles," the deputy tells me.

"By golly young man, I think I have ridden more miles on a horse than you have. Admittedly I don't do it very often now, but I am quite capable and I won't slow you down. Matt Dillon is a good friend of mine and I want to see that he's okay."

Andy McIntyre knows me a little better, "Look Doc, I promise you that we will get Matt out of there and bring him back, there is no need for you to come along. Besides it could be dangerous, we don't know how those miners will act. We don't need you to get hurt."

I am thinking of a serious head injury. From Deputy Dean's description Matt took a hard blow to the head. I need to be there.

"I'm coming, I'll be here in the morning, just have me a horse ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Back at the hotel I meet Kitty. She just spent the morning shopping. I ask her to come with me for lunch. I need to tell her the Deputy's story.

"So," I explain, "I am heading out with the Marshal in the morning."

"Doc, you can't ride all that way."

"Young lady I'll have you know I have ridden a lot further than that."

"Yes but you know that these days you find it more tiring than taking a buggy."

"They tell me the closest a wagon can get to the mine is five miles. It is a longer route and takes several more hours to get there. I have to go Kitty. If Matt is hurt he will need someone who knows how to get him back here safely."

"There must be some one else Doc, or maybe I should come with you."

"There is no one else. Edgar is not able and Kevin isn't used to riding a horse for any distance. I shall be fine, and no, there is no way you can come."

Later at the hotel I explain to Kevin what is going on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" he asks.

I convince him that I will be fine, and that someone needs to stay and keep an eye on Kitty.

Next morning I head down to the Sheriff's office. There are about a dozen men there. McIntyre has found two deputies to come with him and the sheriff rounded up some reliable men from the town. I notice he has a few spare horses among the party. He hands me the reins of one of them. I loop a tie over the saddle horn to carry my medical bag.

The Marshal tells me that Sheriff Bentley headed out earlier this morning with a wagon. He plans to meet us as close to the mine as he can get, just incase we need him. Another deputy was going part way with him to go pick up the man that escaped with Jerry Dean

We set off at a good pace. I have no difficulty keeping up, but know I will be sore tomorrow.

We hit the mountain foothills and the pace slows. We have been going about 3 hours before the Marshal calls for a break. I can feel my muscles tiring but turning back is not an option. We continue for about two hours more. Jerry Dean, Sheriff's Deputy, says we are about a mile from the mine and thinks we should leave the horses here and proceed on foot. Somehow the urgency of the situation keeps me going.

We go a little further and McIntyre directs the men to split into two groups so that we can encircle the area. He wants me to stay well back in case there is a gun battle.

Gradually the men ease forward until they see the entrance to the mine and can look down on the scene below. The prisoners seem to be hand carrying bags and equipment, down the hillside.

They're evacuating the mine," says Dean. "Most of the guards will be down the hillside a piece." The men redistribute themselves to cover the new area. That leaves me and a couple of others near the entrance to the mine itself. I am anxious to find Matt. Things seem to be moving too slowly.

Then I hear gunfire, just beyond the edge of the ravine. One of the men near the mine entrance signals me to stay down. I have no problem with that, having got here, I plan to stay alive. I get behind a large rock. The firing goes on for a long time. Eventually it goes quiet. I work my way up till I can see the mine entrance. Two of the Marshal's men are entering the tunnel, guns drawn. I watch. Eventually one of them reappears and signals me to come down. At the same time McIntyre appears over the edge of the ravine, closely followed by four men who, by their appearance, had been held prisoner here.

"We have things pretty much under control," he says. Two of my men have minor injuries; most of the guards are either dead or wounded, although a couple of them did surrender. I have two of my men of men chasing after their boss. They tell me his name is Vic Trammel.

"Did you see Matt?" I ask him.

"No, these men," he indicates the ex prisoners, "know where he is. It doesn't sound good Doc."

We work our way through the tunnel. The men find some lamps and light them. One of them takes my medical bag.

"You just watch where you're going, I'll take this for you," he says.

We walk back through the tunnel about fifty feet. I have to be careful to keep my footing on the rough uneven floor. There is only a little light from the lanterns to go by. Eventually we come to a heavy wooden door with all kinds of locks and bolts, but right now it is open.

"He's in here."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Doc)

We enter the dark, damp space. It is just an area that has been dug out of the rock to make a cell. At first I see nothing, but as my eyes become adjusted I see several sleeping pallets around the walls. There are a few bunks along one side. The room smells damp and musty, there is no sign of anyone here but in one corner at the far end of the room I see what looks like a pile of old blankets. My stomach turns over as I realize there is someone on the floor beneath them. Kneeling down I feel for a wrist, and find a pulse, not strong or very even but at least there.

"Matt it's Doc," I say feeling his forehead, "can you hear me?"

No response.

"Bring that lantern over here." I raise his eyelids to see the pupils. There is only a slight reaction to the light. Then I notice the stain on the blanket folded under his head as a pillow. Difficult to tell in this light but it looks like blood. Carefully I slide my hand under his head and find a sticky mass of matted hair.

"How long has he been like this?"

"They brought him in about 4 days ago. He was conscious for a while, but complained of a terrible headache. That guard Tony tried to get him up to work, but he couldn't even stand, so Tony got mad and roughed him up a bit. He's been like that ever since."

"We need to get him out of here." I pull on my ear, a nervous habit, I know.

"That's gonna be difficult Doctor." The man pulls back the blanket to show me a very inhumane manacle on my friend's wrist; it is a rusty band of metal about two inches wide fastened by a long chain to a metal circle fixed into the wall.

"Tony thought he was faking, he didn't want him to escape while we were working."

"Where's the key to get that thing off?"

"Tony probably has it."

"We need that key, quickly." I tell McIntyre.

"We'll find it Doc." He takes one of the men with him to go search the prisoners they had taken and the bodies of the guards that were killed.

I turn my attention back to my patient. We'll need to get him out of here once they find that key. Obviously he won't be walking and with that head injury, he needs to be moved around as little as possible. I can't even begin to think of how we'll get him back to Denver.

"I need a couple of you men to start work making a stretcher, and see if you can find me some more light. Bring my bag over here."

I get out my stethoscope and listen. At least his lungs sound clear, and his heart is still beating. I can't do much else. I have to get up and walk around a little. Kneeling on the floor after that ride is playing on my legs.

Eventually McIntyre returns. They could not find the man called Tony either among the dead guards or the few that were still alive. No one seems to know where he is.

"We searched all the bodies out there, no key anywhere."

Two men follow the Marshal; one carries a sledgehammer, the other a large rock.

"All we can do is break that chain. At least that way we can get him out of here," he explains.

The men bring the rock and lay it on the floor. We move Matt as far from the wall as we can, still leaving enough slack in the chain for the men to work on. They arrange the slack over the rock and strike it with the sledgehammer. I get another blanket and lay it over Matt's face to protect him from flying splinters of rock or metal.

The marshal does not stir. Quiet and still, that is not a good sign.

It takes the men a long time to loosen a link in the chain enough to take it apart. The makeshift stretcher is ready and I direct several of the men how to move my patient, while I hold his head steady. This is not going to be easy. Taking a couple of wide bandages I secure his head in position on the stretcher with one, and his chest with the other. We will have to do something better when we get out in the light. This dark, damp place is getting to me.

There is barely enough room in the passageway to maneuver the make shift stretcher and it takes about twenty minutes before we are out in the open again. The sun is now low in the sky.

I see McIntyre heading towards me.

"How is he, Doc?"

"I can't tell yet. I'm hoping there's a way to get him back to Denver soon."

" I have a couple of men I need you to look at. One took a bullet in the hand, and the other in the shoulder. We can account for eleven of the bandits. Nine are dead and two have gunshot wounds. Several got away although we are not sure how. They must have been further down the mountain when we came in. Their boss, Trammel, is nowhere to be found, same for that man Tony. We think about four or five others may have got away with them."

I check on Matt again and find no change. I remove the restraints. The men had managed to find us a sheltered area for an overnight campsite.

"Just bring those men here that you want me to look at, I don't want to leave Matt. Any idea how we can get him out of here and back to Denver?"

"Brad Bentley was planning to bring a wagon up by the road. It's about a five-mile hike from here down the mountain, but that's the only way I can think of. I have already sent a couple of men down to meet him."

That's not going to be easy, but I can't think of any other way either.

"How long will it take once we get to the wagon?"

About six or seven hours I would guess. I'm not really sure."

Not an ideal solution, but we don't have much choice.

He brings the wounded men to me to treat, and I do the best I can for them. Nothing is so serious that it can't wait till we get back to Denver.

Nights in the mountains get very cold. Fortunately the men are able build a good fire using wood found in the mine. Marshal McIntyre has posted guards around the perimeter, he is concerned because so many of the miners are not accounted for and is worried that they might return.

One of the deputies brings me a bedroll that I set up next to the stretcher. I need to get my friend to take some water, but all I can do for now is moisten his lips with a wet bandana. He really needs to come around soon.

I wake in the night to hear him moaning. I scramble to sit up, finding every joint in my body aching from the previous days exertion.

"Matt! Matt its Doc." He is trying to raise his hand to his head. I push his arm back down.

"Here see if you can drink a little."

I lift his head slightly; he objects but manages to swallow a little water from the canteen that I put to his lips.

"That's good. Can you talk to me Matt?"

He makes an effort to look around, but quickly scrunches his face and then goes limp again. No recognition there at all – but at least he woke up for a few minutes.

"That's okay, you rest easy now."

I take a mouthful from the canteen myself, wishing I had something a little stronger to chase the chill away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Marshal McIntyre's men find a small corral with a few horses quite close to the mine. With the extra mounts he is able to organize it so as many men as possible, including the injured and a couple of the prisoners they now have, can return to Denver by the route we came in on. Jerry Dean will lead that group. The rest of us, about six in number, will head down the mountainside to meet the sheriff and the wagon.

I am really worried about how these men will be able to handle the stretcher. The path is barely wide enough for one man to walk at a time, in some places there is no path at all, and they will have to scramble over rocks. This will not be an easy task.

McIntyre brings some rope and between us we secure Matt to the stretcher as best we can.

I myself find it difficult to make the descent. Finally when the path gets exceptionally steep he has one of the men come back and give me a hand. It is really slow going, about every hour or so we stop to take a rest. Matt seems to be waking up now. Not the best time because he starts to get restless and fight against the restraints that are holding him on the stretcher. A couple of times I try to get him to listen to me, but to no avail.

Finally we make it to the bottom and Bentley and his wagon are waiting there. Then we have a little more good luck, there is a second wagon there, and in a pen next to it are two horses. The miners must have left them. It means that all of us can make it into Denver in one trip.

We load Matt in the back of the wagon and I climb up after him.

Then from out of nowhere the shooting starts.

"Get that wagon out of here," yells McIntyre. The men scatter, taking up positions behind the rocks. Bentley flicks the lines at the horses and we take off. Matt groans as we go over some rough ground – but it is better than getting shot at. Once we are out of range Bentley pulls the wagon over.

"Sorry about that Doc. Hope your Marshal did okay."

I had been busy hanging on myself, but went over to him to check. His eyes are open. I wave my hand in front of his face but get no reaction. "Matt, it's Doc." Still nothing.

"The gunfire has stopped. I think we should go back and see that everyone is all right."

"That's fine but don't waste too much time, I need to get this man to Denver as quickly as possible."

We turn and head back towards the place we just left.

"Here Doc, take this just in case." I catch the rifle he tosses to me.

I see McIntyre. He has blood on his shirt.

"They tried to ambush us," he explains. "Luckily there were only four of them. Three got themselves killed and the other gave himself up."

"Let me have a look at that arm for you."

"It's not that bad," he says, "just a crease."

I get down from the wagon and have him roll up his sleeve anyway. Like he said it is not too serious, just needs a little cleaning.

Now they have one more bandit to take back to Denver, the other three are dead and McIntyre's men are already burying them.

'We searched them all," McIntyre tells me, "No key and no sign of Trammel and Hetch, or Tony."

Once more we set off. I check Matt again. He is still unconscious. Now we have a couple of McIntyre's men riding with us, which makes me feel a little safer. I could go to sleep myself right here in the back of the wagon, but I need to stay awake to watch my patient. Having got this far I do not want anything to happen if I can prevent it.

I must have dozed for a while. One of the men wakes me up. "Doctor, I think your patient needs you."

I look at Matt, he is tossing his head from side to side and saying something I don't understand.

"Matt, hold still now, its Doc, can you hear me." He slows down like he's trying to listen. His eyes are still unfocused. "Matt!" I try again. He acts like he hears me, but does not say anything or look at me. I finally manage to calm him down a little.

"Hold up a minute Bentley." I get the canteen and hold it to the lawman's lips. I get him to swallow some of the liquid.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"I think we're about half way. Doubt we'll make it before dark though. The other wagon with the rest of the men is about an hour or so behind us. Looks like we'll have to stop somewhere for the night."

I don't like that, but understand it is too risky to travel at night. Hitting a large rock or a prairie dog hole could break an axle.

The Sheriff knows this part of trail fairly well and manages to keep going until it is almost dark. There is only a thin crescent moon in the sky, not enough to give us enough light to continue by.

By the time we stop, the other wagon has caught us up. Marshal McIntyre and his men set up a campsite and get a fire going. I decide to stay in the back of the wagon with Matt, the less we move him around the better.

He seems to be waking up more frequently now. I check his pulse. It is still a little weak but fairly regular. Things could be worse, but I will be much happier when we get him to Denver.

He starts to move around again, trying to raise his hand to his head. I hold his arm.

"Head…..hurts." he groans

"I know Matt, just try to hold still. We'll be in Denver soon." I get him to drink a little more water before he sleeps again.

McIntyre comes over with a cup of coffee.

"I'm afraid we don't have much to eat, just some beans and jerky. I'll bring some over when it's ready."

The night seems long, but not as cold as last night. I don't dare sleep much, though, because Matt is restless and i need to watch over him. Finally daylight starts to penetrate the darkness, and our two wagons head back to the trail.

We make good time into Denver as the road gets better. I tell Bentley to take us straight to the clinic. I can't very well take Matt through the hotel lobby like this, also I don't have any surgical instruments with me to suture that head wound. I had asked Jerry Dean to let Harrington know we were coming, so hopefully he will be expecting us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We pull up in front of the steps to the clinic. Harrington is heading towards us.

"That Deputy Sheriff told me you should be arriving this morning. He made it back last night. Galen, you look exhausted."

"Yes I have to admit that I'm getting too old to go running off and spending nights on the trail."

Harrington arranges some help to get Matt moved inside.

"We're not really up and running yet. I don't have many staff, but I did fix up a room for the Marshal here."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

I look up to where Brad Bentley is still seated on the wagon.

"You go back home and get you some rest Brad and prop that leg of yours up for a while."

"I'll do that Doc. I hope the Marshal will be okay."

He drives off and I follow Harrington into the clinic.

I give him a detailed account of what has happened since we found my friend.

"We'll get Dillon cleaned up and I'll see about suturing that head wound. You go back to the hotel and get some rest, you look like you need it."

I don't really want to leave Matt, but know he is right.

"Don't forget the locksmith," I remind him, "and get me if there is any change."

"I'll do that. Don't worry I'll see that he's taken care of."

Reluctantly I head back to the hotel. I could use a little sleep and some food. I hardly get into the lobby when Kitty comes to meet me.

"Doc you look terrible!"

"Thank you, you sure know how to make a fella feel good."  
>"How's Matt?" she asks much more seriously.<p>

"Dr. Harrington's looking after him for now. He's down at the clinic."

"I asked you how is he, not where is he."

I try to explain the situation to her. It's a difficult thing to do, especially when I don't know the answers myself.

"Kitty, there's nothing you can do right now. Wait until Kevin or Edgar can go down there with you."

"They are both in some lecture about infectious diseases. It'll be another hour until they are out. I need to be with him, Doc"

I remember that lecture, I had planned to attend also, but right now I need something to eat and then a few hours sleep.

"Come with me, I need to get some food, then I'll go with you."

We go to a small café about a block from the hotel. It is a lot like Delmonico's in Dodge. I get a bowl of stew and some bread. We both get coffee. I feel a lot better after that, so walk her back to the hotel to get a carriage that takes us to the clinic.

Entering the building, I manage to find my way to the room where they took Matt. I knock on the door and enter.

Matt is lying on an examination table, on his left side, with his back towards us. They have cleaned him up and changed his bloodied and torn clothes for a clean nightshirt. Harrington is seated on a stool at his head and is just finishing the last couple of sutures in what looks to be a six inch gash running across the back of his skull. By the pile of dark hair on the floor he had to shave a fair bit of scalp to get to it.

"Any word from the locksmith?"

"He's out in the country, supposed to be back this evening."

Meantime Kitty has gone around the table and is bending over Matt, pushing some strands of hair from his forehead.

"Hey Cowboy, are you planning to sleep all day?" She says softly.

After a few minutes I see his eyelids flutter. He's trying to say something. I can't make out what.

Harrington is watching. He looks at me.

"Keep going Kitty," I say quietly

"It's me, it's Kitty. Can you wake up and talk to me?"

She reaches down for his hand, and finds the manacle and chain.

'"What's this Doc?" she says in alarm, seeing where the rusted metal has rubbed his wrist raw.

"We're waiting on the locksmith, Kitty. That's the only way to get it off."

I could see the pain in her eyes.

"He's not feeling it right now. It'll be okay. See if you can wake him up enough to drink something."

She tries talking to him again.

"Get me a glass of water Doc, I'll try."

This time with a little coaxing, she gets him to open his eyes for a minute. Harrington raises Matt's head a little and she puts the glass to his lips. "Come on Matt, just a little."

She gets him to take a couple of mouthfuls before he collapses back again.

"Kitty I have to go get some sleep, I'll get Kevin or Edgar to come over later."

"All right Doc, I want to stay with him a while."

Harrington follows me out the door and pulls it shut behind him. "That could be a bad head injury, Galen. From the force of an impact like that, he could have a skull fracture under that cut."

"I thought that too, but lets hope not. Nothing we can do anyway. Just try to keep him quiet for a few days."

"I know. I'll stay with him till you get one of your friends to come and take over. You need to go get some sleep or else you won't be of use to anyone."

I leave and make my way back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I wake up to knocking on the door. By looking out the window I figure I must have slept for four or five hours.

'Who in tarnation is that?" I call out.

"Its me. Kevin."

"Oh for heavens sakes, I'm coming." I open the door and let him in.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Edgar and I went to a couple of lectures. We just heard that you were back. How's Matt?"

I tell him about what happened out at the mine, and how we managed to bring the Marshal back to the clinic.

"I was hoping you'd go over there and stay with Kitty for a while. Harrington is there now but I know he has to leave to take care of all his guests."

"I'm on my way," he says as he leaves.

I decide I feel better after that few hours sleep so I get cleaned up and head to the hotel lobby to get a drink. I don't even get as far as the bar when Andy McIntyre comes up to me.

"Doc, just the person I was looking for. Let me buy you a drink."

I sit at a small coffee table set between a pair of leather armchairs. He returns with two glasses of whisky and takes the other chair.

"I wanted to let you know what was happening. Jerry Dean, the sheriff's deputy, was able to come up with a good description of Trammel and that man they called Tony and also a third man, name of Hetch. As soon as we got back, I sent their descriptions to the Marshal's Service. I also wired it out to the sheriffs in the towns around the territory. Posters will be all over the country within a few days. I'm sure we can track them down. Jerry Dean and one of my deputies are planning to ride back out there to the mine tomorrow to see if there is anything left behind that might help lead us to them."

"I'm glad about that, Marshall, it sure would be bad if they all got clean away after what they did to Matt and those other men."

"Don't worry, the name Matt Dillon is well known. Every Marshal and Deputy in the service will be watching for them. How is he doing?"

"I don't know, that's a bad head injury and all we can do is wait and see. I was thinking of heading over to the clinic to find out."

McIntyre finishes his drink and leaves. I look at my pocket watch. It's almost 5 o'clock.

Kevin arrives at the clinic to find Kitty sitting by the bed. Dillon is muttering incoherently and tossing his head from side to side.

"How long's he been like this?"

"Not long, he became this restless about ten minutes ago."

"Right now we need to keep him very quiet. How come they left you alone with him."

"Dr. Harrington had to leave, but said he wouldn't be too long."

Matt is starting to try to sit up. He seems totally confused, like he is trying to fight somebody.

Kevin takes him by the shoulders and gently pushes him back down, "you need to lie still. Matt."

Eventually Kevin gets him to relax but a while later, Matt groans and tries to lift his hand to his head. Kevin takes it and pushes it back to the bed. "Just take it easy there, its going to be okay," the Irishman says softly.

There is glass of water on the table,

"Here let's see if you can drink some of this."

He gets him to take a couple of swallows after which Dillon becomes quiet again.

"How long have you been here?" he asks Kitty.

"A few hours I guess. How do you think he is Kevin? No one will tell me anything."

"Its not that, Kitty, medical science knows very little about head injuries, there is not much to do but wait and see. If I could tell you anything I would."

In a short time the door opens and Harrington enters with a man carrying a bag of tools and wearing a greasy apron.

"This is the locksmith," he explains.

He takes the little man around the bed and shows him the manacle that needs to be removed. The man studies the lock for a long time, then opens his bag of tools and selects a ring with an assortment of keys.

"Not sure I have anything that will fit that. As you can see it needs a key with a very long blade."

"Please try." begs Kitty.

The man works hard, trying to find something that will fit the lock. Matt is getting restless again and keeps trying to pull his hand away. Kevin comes to the man's assistance, holding Matt's arm still.

"I have nothing here that will open this." He tells them. "I suggest you get the blacksmith to come and at least get that chain off. I'm going to go back to my shop and see if I have anything that might work."

How long is that going to take?" Kitty asks

"Maybe an hour or so. And that's if I have anything." He starts to pack up his tools.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harrington could see that Kitty was getting stressed and suggested to Kevin that he take her to get something to eat. Of course she objected at first, but Kevin came and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Kitty you're tired, you've been here long enough for today."

He turns to Harrington, "I'll be back shortly."

The more the Irishman had to do with this woman the more he wanted to protect her. If she wasn't already attached to a man who he considered to be one of his best friends… but that was a feeling he pushed down. Matt doesn't realize how lucky he is, he thought.

Kitty reluctantly leaves with Kevin and he takes her back to the hotel.

On the way to her room, he orders some food to be brought up.

I'll be back in a minute. He returns about the same time as the food arrives. He had gone to his room and got an envelope of sleeping powder from his medical bag.

He goes to the water pitcher and mixes it in a glass. "Here Kitty I want you to take this, then eat something. After that you need to rest a while."

She starts to say no, but the look in his eyes quells her objections. She obediently swallows the glass of liquid that he hands her.

"I'll get Galen to check in on you later," he tells her as he leaves the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** (Doc)

I had finished my drink and was debating whether to go over to the clinic to check on Matt when I see Kevin coming down the stairs. He sees me and comes over.

"I just persuaded Kitty to get some rest. I told her you would be in to check on her later. I don't think Matt's condition has changed much. He's beginning to get restless at times and after that he'll sleep again."

He goes on to tell me that the locksmith had been unsuccessful in his attempts to open the lock on the manacle.

Out of habit I pull my hand across my moustache. "That's too bad. What now?"

"He suggested talking to the blacksmith. I think you should go back to bed and catch up on the sleep you missed. I'll go and stay with Matt so that Harrington can return to his guests for a while."

"Where's Edgar?"

"When I came to find you earlier he was headed over to the casino again. He said he felt fine and doubted anything bad would happen again. Besides he really wanted to get in on one or two of the big, high stakes games."

I shake my head, "Some people never learn."

I take Kevin up on his offer, and return to my room. I knock quietly on the connecting door. No answer so I go in to check on Kitty. She is sound asleep. Best thing right now.

Next morning I wake again to someone knocking on my door.

"It's Marshal McIntyre," a voice says.

I hurry to put on some clothes and go to the door to let him in.

"What's so urgent?" I ask him.

"We've found that man Tony, and recovered the key we were looking for. Thought I'd let you know."

"How did all that happen?"

"Apparently he showed up at some mining settlement in the western part of the territory. He got drunk and ran foul of the sheriff there. The man is easy to recognize because of his size. Remember I had sent those telegrams around? The Sheriff already had the man locked up when he got my wire, fortunately he recognized him and wired me back. I told him to search his prisoner and see if he found a key. Anyway it's on its way here, thanks to a couple of stage routes and a few volunteer lawmen riding relays. I'm heading out to Boulder to collect it from tomorrow's early stage and bring it here. I should be back by noon."

"By thunder that is good news."

I make my way to the clinic and to Matt's room. Kevin is still there from last night.

"Morning Kevin. I hope you got some sleep last night. I should have come and spelled you for a while."

" Oh I did fine. Our man managed to rest a little.

"I've had some news from Marshal McIntyre. They have tracked down the key to that device on Matt's wrist. It'll be here around noon tomorrow.

That's good. I think Harrington was considering getting the blacksmith in.

Kevin decides to go get some coffee. I sit by Matt for a while. Almost immediately he opens his eyes.

"Doc?" His voice is a little husky, but at least he recognizes me.

"Yes Matt, its Doc"

He's looking around. He tries to raise his left hand, but the manacle gets in the way. He groans. I know that has to be painful.

"Doc what's going on?" His speech is halting and a little slurred, but at least he's making sense.

"What do you remember?"

He tries to search his mind, lifting his right hand to his head.

"I remember going on a picnic with Kitty." Then a panic strikes him, he tries to get up "she's all right isn't she?"

"Calm down, she's just fine, she's back at the hotel getting some sleep. She was here with you till late last night."

"I don't remember. My head hurts when I try to think."

He lies back down again.

"Someone hit you hard with a rifle stock. Knocked you out for a few days. You're doing fine now, but you've got a bad concussion, just rest some."

He looks at the contraption on his wrist.

"This is pretty sore Doc, why don't you take it off?"

"We don't have the key right now, but it'll be here tomorrow. I'll explain later."

I feel his forehead, a little warm. He closes his eyes. I find a cloth and soak it in some water to wipe his face. 

It is not long before Kitty, Kevin and Edgar arrive.

"There are only a couple more days of this seminar Galen," says the young doctor from Wichita. "There are two talks on obstetrics this morning. I thought you and I should go. Kevin says he'll stay here for a while – he doesn't have to worry too much about delivering babies in that lab of his."

We find a couple more pillows and prop the lawman up a little so that, when he comes round again, Kitty can try to get him to take some of the soup she brought. Edgar looks at his pocket watch. "If we're are going to make that lecture on time, Galen, we'd better be on our way."

As we head out the door, I tell Kevin that I plan to stay with Matt tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17** (Doc)

It is early afternoon by the time I return. Kitty is talking quietly with Matt, and holding his hand, while Kevin is sleeping in the large armchair.

Apparently Matt remembers nothing that happened after the picnic that he and Kitty enjoyed together. He is complaining about his head hurting and the manacle still on his wrist. I go over to take a look. The rusty metal has worn on his skin so much that it is raw and bleeding. Worse still, the area is beginning to look infected. Anything I try to do now will just make it worse. I can only hope the key makes it safely to Boulder, and that McIntyre can get it back here in time.

Kitty tells me that she got Matt to eat a little of the soup she brought, and apart from those missing two or three days he seems to understand what's going on. Right now he is sleeping once again.

I tell her to take Kevin and go get some lunch and come back later.

It's a while before Matt wakes up again.

"I wish you could do something about my arm, Doc. It feels like it's on fire. "

"It won't be long now and we'll have that thing off of there, then we can fix it up."

"Doc, lets go back to Dodge."

"We will, just as soon as you are able to travel."

"Kitty told me about a mine and you riding out there to get me."

He raises his right arm to his head. "I don't remember any of that."

"Now don't mess with those stitches," I push his hand back down. "Don't worry, it'll come back to you later. Here let me get rid of one of these pillows so you can sleep a while."

I must have dozed off myself, because the next thing I am aware of is Harrington asking me if we need anything.

"You could bring a little morphine and a syringe," I tell him. "I don't think he's going to get much sleep tonight with that arm."

"I'll arrange that. Sorry I can't stay. I have to entertain all these people I've invited."

"I understand."

It is a while before anyone else returns, then Kitty and Kevin show up.

"Where's Edgar?"

"He's resting, I think he wants to go to the big dance tonight."

Now I remember. There is a big farewell social tonight.

Kitty is talking to Matt. He is not responding right now. I think I detected a slight fever earlier.

I talk quietly to Kevin. " I think Matt's going to have a rough night tonight. That arm is infected and he's running some fever. See if you can convince Kitty to go to that dance with you, she doesn't need to stay here."

"Are you sure you can manage by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You just take care of Kitty. Stay here while I go get something to eat, I won't be long."

I go to the little café to get some supper. Marshal McIntyre is there, just finishing a meal. He comes over and sits down across the table from me.

"Thought I 'd let you know that the key will definitely arrive on the Boulder stage in the morning. I just got a wire from the stage company. They tell me everything is running on time, and the stage will be in Boulder by 9.30 tomorrow. I plan to ride out tonight so that my horse will be fresh for the return trip. I should be able to make it back here by noon or soon after."

"That'll be good, Marshal, we need that key as quickly as possible. I think every hour is going to count."

"I'll get it here Doc."

Matt is awake when I return. He is in pain from that arm, I could see it in his face, but he is intent on getting Kitty to agree to go to the dance with Kevin and Edgar. Although he feels comforted by her presence, he realizes that he's not going to get much sleep tonight, and he would hate for her to see his pain. He puts on a good show; even so I think Kitty can see through it. She looks at me with questions in her eyes. She wants to talk with me. "Outside" she said softly indicating the door.

We go out into the hallway. The clinic is not in operation yet so very few people are around.

"I need to know what's happening."

I pull on my ear and wipe a hand across my moustache.

"Kitty it's not so good. As far as the head injury he seems to be doing all right. He's still getting headaches and has a couple of days he can't remember, but that is not unusual after an impact of such severity. It's his arm I am worried about, there is now some infection there which could be bad."

I tell her about Marshal McIntyre bringing the key in from Boulder in the morning. Somehow the lawmen had managed to get it all the way from the western part of the territory in less than two days.

"I don't understand why you didn't let the blacksmith work on it."

"The only thing he could do was try to break it open, and all his methods involve a hammer of some sort. We thought that would be too dangerous, then McIntyre located the key so it makes sense to wait on it."

"Will he loose that arm Doc?" she asks me bluntly.

"It is possible I must admit, but I will do everything I know to prevent that from happening."

She looks at me, her expression is unreadable.

"It's something he is trying to accept as well, that's why he wants to be alone for a while."

"I understand. I know how he is," she says. Kitty knows the marshal better than anybody – including myself.

With that she turns and goes back into the room. Walking over to Matt she quietly pushes that stray strand of hair from his forehead and gently kisses his face.

"Alright, Cowboy, I'll go to the dance, but I will come by and see how you are doing afterwards."

When everyone has left, he looks to me.

"Doc what do you think? Am I going to loose my arm?" He grasps his swollen left arm with his right hand. I can see the pain in his face. "Right now it feels like it's going to burst open." For my stoic friend to admit that, I knew it was bad.

I look at his arm, it was now so swollen that the manacle is partially buried in his wrist. There are red streaks creeping up towards his elbow. I am hoping that the key will get here in time.

Right now Andy McIntyre is riding out to Boulder to meet the early morning stage heading east. They had managed to save about six hours by not waiting on the Denver stage. He said he should be back here by noon tomorrow. I hope we can wait.

I draw up some of the Morphine that Harrington had got for me. "This'll help you rest a little easier." I take the syringe and slowly inject it into a vein in his right forearm. His eyes gradually close and I know he will sleep for a few hours.

I pull the armchair over to the bedside so I can close my eyes for a while. From time to time I check his pulse and feel his forehead. He has some fever, but not too bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Marshal Andy McIntyre rides into Boulder just as it starts to get dark. He stops by the stage depot to check that everything is still expected to be on time, then he visits the Sheriff's office only to find that the man is out of town, not expected back until tomorrow afternoon.

After stabling his horse, he heads over the hotel to get a room for the night. McIntyre has never been to Boulder before. He knows it wasn't much more than a mining camp to start out with, but has developed into a small town during the last ten or fifteen years. Its livelihood depends on supplying equipment and other supplies to the miners of gold and silver that inhabit the surrounding area.

He decides to go across the street to a bar called the Lucky Strike and get a couple of drinks before turning in for the night.

The street is pretty quiet. As he approaches the boardwalk on the other side, he sees a wagon piled high with mining equipment. There are two men standing by the wagon, negotiating with a third. It is obvious that some kind of deal is underway. At first he pays little attention to the scene, then his lawman's instincts kick in. Two of the men bear a remarkable resemblance to the description of Trammell and Hetch provided by Jerry Dean. He is surprised that they would still be in Colorado territory – but then if you had a load of used mining equipment to sell, what better place than Boulder.

He moves a little closer trying to catch some of the conversation. Most of it is just negotiating price. The two men turn and look at him.

"This is a private deal mister, why don't you move on?" says the one he recognizes as Hetch.

"I might be interested in that stuff myself. What kind of price are you talking?"

"How about $400 cash."

"Come on," says the other man," you just agreed to $350 with me."

"Naturally I want the best deal I can get," That would be Trammel.

"Where did you get that stuff from?" Asks McIntyre

"I don't see as that should worry you," Trammel replies

"Well it does worry me. I'm a US Marshal. I'm arresting you two on charges of kidnapping."

He looks at the third man. "You get out of here."

Hetch starts to move for his gun. McIntyre is close enough to swing an uppercut to his jaw. The man falls back. McIntyre leans in to take the weapon.

Trammel already has his hands raised. The Marshal removes a small pistol from inside Trammel's jacket.

"Help your friend up."

He walks them down to the jail at the sheriff's office, hoping he can lock them up there for the night.

There is no light in the jail, but he can see enough to locate a lamp on the desk. Keeping his gun and one eye on the two men, he reaches in his pocket for a match and lights it. Looking round he sees a bunch of keys hanging on a peg on the wall behind the desk.

He points towards cells and directs the men back there. Opening the first door he pushes Trammel in and turns the key.

"You can't do this to us," yells Trammel. "We haven't done anything."

"How about kidnapping a deputy sheriff and attempting to kill a US Marshal."

"That wasn't us," yells Hetch. "We had nothing to do with the Marshal –that was Tony, he…"

"Shut-up!" yells Trammel.

McIntyre opens the second cell door. Hetch realizes his mistake, and dives at the Marshal knocking his gun to the floor. He lands a couple of good punches on the Marshal's face, but McIntyre recovers his gun and points it at Hetch

"It wouldn't take much for me to kill you right now, so get in that cell before my patience gives out."

He slams and locks the door behind the prisoner

McIntyre realizes he has a bloody nose and an eye that's rapidly closing. He goes back to the Sheriff's desk. Seeing a wash stand and mirror by the wall he cleans his face with some cold water.

Now he has a problem. He cannot stay here with the 2 prisoners, and if he tries to take them with him back to Denver it would slow him down considerably. He knows how important that key is and how urgently it is needed, but he cannot leave prisoners here unattended.

He decides to go back to the hotel and talk with the desk clerk.

"Is there someone that the Sheriff leaves in charge of the jail while he is gone?" he asks the clerk.

"He doesn't have a real deputy," says the clerk "but there is ol' Jimmy Eagan, he sometimes leaves him looking after any prisoners he has."

"Where might I find him."

"Go across the street to The Silver Dollar. The barkeep over there can probably help you."

"How about the telegraph office, who runs that?"

"Billy Riggs."

"How do I get hold of him tonight?"

"He's probably at home. He lives down on Water Street."

"Send someone to get him. I'll meet him at the telegraph office in an hour."

The Marshal throws some coins on the desk

"Hurry it along now."

He goes over to the Silver Dollar, the barkeep points to an old man sitting alone in a corner.

McIntyre goes over to him. "Jimmy Eagan?" he asks

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Marshal McIntyre. I've got a job for you. There's a wagon across the street with some used mining equipment, it needs to be stored somewhere safe as evidence, and the horse needs to be stabled. Then there are two men locked in the cells at the jail. I need you to watch them tonight. I'm going to arrange to get them taken to Denver tomorrow. I'll be along there in the morning to check that everything's all right"

He ends up giving the man two dollars and sends him on his way.

Next stop for him is the telegraph office. There is a young man waiting there

"You the Marshal?" the young man asks.

"Yes. Thank you for coming. I have an urgent wire to send. It needs to be delivered tonight."

Riggs manages to wake the telegraph man in Denver and the wire is delivered. Jerry Dean will have to leave there early in the morning.

McIntyre goes back to the hotel. He can feel his eye closing from the punch that Hetch landed. Even so he needs to get some sleep.

He is down at the stage depot early next morning. According to the clerk the stage is running on time, maybe a little ahead of schedule according to a message from the last relay station west of town. He goes to the Sheriff's office. Jimmy Eagan is sleeping on a cot in the corner. McIntyre checks on the prisoners, they are sleeping also.

He wakes Eagan and tells him a Deputy Sheriff will be here later to take the prisoners and the wagon. Meantime he gives him some money to get breakfast for the pair. His last stop is the livery to get his horse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Although she hated leaving Matt, Kitty knew he was in good hands and there was nothing else to be done until tomorrow. Like Doc said there were times when he just wanted to be left alone, and she was strong enough to be able to do that.

Even so she could not get him out of her mind, but did agree to go to the dance.

Kevin escorts her back to the room, the room that Matt and her had only managed to share for two nights, and she lays out the dress that she had had made especially for this occasion. Without a lot of enthusiasm she fixes her hair and makeup then steps into two petticoats before donning the gown. Satisfied with her appearance, she knew her cowboy would have been delighted with the effect.

Kevin knocks on the door and is obviously impressed.

"Kitty, you look stunning. Edgar is waiting for us downstairs."

The three of them enter the ballroom and many heads turn at the sight of the beautiful redhead in the dark green gown, being escorted by two young men.

Edgar is not a great one for dancing at the best of times, and right now he is a little handicapped by the recent gunshot wound. He delights in going round and talking to people, and most of them seem to find his company enjoyable.

Kevin on the other hand, is skilled on the dance floor, and is the perfect escort, attentive to her every need. After a while he takes her to a table and goes to get them both a drink. Kitty realizes that this is the table where Matt and she sat just a few short days ago.

Kevin returns, puts the drinks on the table and sits down.

"I'm here if you need me Kitty. Whatever I can do, just say the word." He gets up and comes around the table to sit next to her.

"Galen and I will do everything possible to see that Matt will be all right."

"mI know," she says staring into her drink.

He moves closer and puts his arm around her shoulders. It is not Matt's arm, but non-the-less, it feels warm and comforting.

"I just get frustrated sometimes Kevin. Matt is so dedicated to that damned badge. It seems I spend more time worrying about him than enjoying his company."

"I know that it's hard on you, Kitty, I also know how he feels. He's torn in two by loyalty to his oath as a lawman, and how he feels about you."

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Let's have a couple more dances and I'll see you up to your room. I'm going to get a few hours sleep and then go relieve Doc."

"I promised Matt I would be back to see him after the dance."

"Galen probably has him pretty well sedated by now, besides tomorrow we will have the key to remove that device. He's going to need you then."

They went and joined a group of Kevin's friends for a while. Several of the men asked Kitty to dance. If it hadn't been for Matt in the back of her mind she would have had a good time.

As they are leaving the dance, Kevin finds Edgar and asks him to escort Kitty to the clinic in the morning.

"Would you like me to stop by my room and get something to help you sleep Kitty?"

"I'll be all right, thanks all the same."

Kevin decides to get the powder anyway, and tells her to take it if she needs it.

"Don't lie awake all night, worrying," he says as he sees her to her room.

After about four hours sleep, Kevin takes his medical bags and makes his way back to the clinic. He quietly opens the door and sees Doc asleep in a chair by the bed. At first he thinks Matt is asleep also, but then realizes that the Marshal is awake.

"How are you doing my friend?" he asks quietly

"Try not to wake Doc. Where's Kitty? She said she would be back."

"I persuaded her to get some rest. How come you are awake?"

"Can't sleep."

"Pain?"

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Doc stirs in his chair.

"Kevin why did you come back?" he asks sleepily. "I thought you were going to get some rest tonight."

"I already did. Figured I'd let you could go back to the hotel for a few hours."

"I won't argue with you on that. Matt I didn't know you were awake."

"I'm fine Doc, go and get some sleep."

Doc gathers his jacket and hat. He hands Kevin a sheet of paper, on which he has kept a record of medication he has give Dillon throughout the night. "I'll see you both later."

He leaves, looking forward to a few hours in a comfortable bed.

Kevin looks at the paper and smiles to himself, thinking that Adams has adopted his system of keeping records. He admires the older man in so many ways.

"So Matt how are you really doing?"

"Not so bad, but I hope McIntyre gets here soon with that key. This arm is – well it doesn't feel good."

The Irishman removes the towel that Adams had covering Matt's arm. The wrist and hand are so swollen that it looks like something will have to give soon. He sees the red streaks coursing their way through the damaged tissue, indicating some infection setting in. On the good side his patient's pulse seems strong and steady, and at least his mind is clear now. He hopes they can wait till noon – definitely no longer.

"I'm going to give you something to keep you comfortable for a for a few hours."

Matt did not object.  
>He pulls open his bag and selects a vial, fills a syringe and injects it.<p>

After five minutes or so his friend relaxes and falls into a shallow sleep. Kevin gets his stethoscope and listens to his heart– just to follow up on that murmur. As far as he can tell nothing as changed. Adams was right again.

Finally he settles in for a few hours wait.

He must have dozed off for a while. Edgar and Kitty are there.

"What time is it he asks?"

"About 9.30."

"Would you stay here while I get some breakfast?" he asks Edgar.

"Sure, go ahead."

As Kevin heads across the street to find some thing to eat, he sees a man on crutches coming towards him.

"You're with Marshal Dillon and Doctor Adams aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Kevin O'Malley," he says introducing himself and holding out his hand.

"I have some news for the Marshal. We got a telegram from Marshal McIntyre last night. He has two of the men from the mine in custody in Boulder. Jerry Dean and one of the Marshal's deputies have ridden out to bring them here."

"That's good to hear. I hope Marshal McIntyre is on his way here with the key we have been waiting for."

"As far as I know he is. There are several gun belts and other stuff at my office, which my deputy found out at the mine. I think one of them might belong to Marshall Dillon. Have someone come over to my office this afternoon and get it."

"I'll pass the message on Sheriff."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20** ( Doc )

When I wake the sun is well up in the sky. Checking my watch I see it is already after 9 o'clock. Hopefully McIntyre will be here soon and we can get that contraption off of Matt's wrist.

I decide to eat breakfast at the hotel. We should be leaving today on the evening train, but that isn't likely to happen. Someone will have to go to the train station and change our tickets. I am hoping that Matt will be able to travel in a few days.

I arrive at the clinic to find everyone else already there. The seminar is over and most of the participants have left the city. Harrington is talking with Kevin and Edgar in one corner of the room, trying to give Kitty and Matt as much space as possible.

I decide to get a few instruments ready that we might need once that device is removed.

I go over to the bed where Matt and Kitty are talking softly.

She is trying to get him to eat a little breakfast.

"How you feeling Matt? Shouldn't be long before McIntyre is here."

He raises his hand to the back of his head. "Who scalped me?" he asks.

"You'd better talk with Dr. Harrington about that."

Hearing his name mentioned, Harrington comes over to the bed and inspects his work.

Kevin tells me what the Sheriff had said, and also that someone needed to go to his office later to pick up Matt's gun belt.

"Kitty would probably be able to identify that better than anyone." I tell him. "Maybe you can take her over there later."

After a while, a trail weary Marshal appears at the door. He is holding an envelope in one hand.

"I think this is what you are waiting on." He hands it to me.

The man has a two-inch cut over his left eye, which is bruised and swollen. There is some dried blood on his face.

I take the envelope and find a long, thin rusty looking key inside. Kevin and I head for our patient.

Edgar looks at the Marshal's eye. "That needs a couple of stitches, he says, sit in that chair and I'll fix it for you."

"I have a horse outside that I need to go take care of," he argues, "we made it back from Boulder in just over two hours. He needs some care too."

"It won't take me a minute."

While Edgar sutures the cut over McIntyre's eye, Kevin and I set about removing that ugly device from Matt's wrist.

I place a couple of clean towels on the edge of the bed and get Kevin to raise the swollen arm so I can slide them underneath. Any movement is painful – I can see it in his face.

"Matt, try to hold still, we don't need to break this key in the lock." I am not sure if he hears. Kevin takes a hold of his arm and I position his wrist so I can get clear access to the lock. It is difficult because of all the swelling. I hope we haven't waited too long.

I manage to insert the key and try to turn it but at first get very little movement. Not wanting to break the key off in the lock, I release the pressure and try again. Now it is turning, a little more manipulation and the device opens. Matt groans as I try to remove it. The raw and bleeding tissue is stuck to the rusty metal. I look to Harrington.

"Get me some water, lets try soaking it off."

Kitty is talking to him, trying to keep him still.

"Hang in there for a few minutes Matt," I tell him

"Do you want me to give him something for pain Galen?" Kevin asks me.

"In a minute. Matt, see if you can move your fingers."

It hurts him but he tries. There is a little movement, but the hand is so swollen that I am not surprised there isn't more.

"Go ahead Kevin, then I'll clean this up and dress it."

It takes me a while to remove all the flakes of rusty metal and clean the damaged tissue but once I have finished it doesn't look quite so bad.

Matt continues to sleep for a while. Kevin and Kitty leave to go down to the Sheriff's office to retrieve Matt's gun belt.

The Sheriff is seated at his desk. Seeing Kitty he scrambles to his feet. Kevin does the introductions.

"Uh Ma'am," he says indicating a box on the floor, "there are several things in there that they found. I also have a couple of guns here in my desk."

Kitty goes through the contents of the box, staring at each gun belt until she comes across one with a familiar worn look. It almost brings tears to her eyes as she feels the familiar buckle.

"This is his," she says. The Sheriff pulls two guns from the drawer. "How about these?" She eyes the one with the dark handle. "That one is Matt's," she says pointing.

"Oh one other thing," the Sheriff reaches on top of a filing cabinet and pulls down a Stetson hat.

"It has blood stains on the back, so Jerry thought it was probably Marshal Dillon's," he tells her.

She just nods.

Kevin can see she is close to tears at this point. He is not too familiar with guns. The Sheriff checks the pistol and removes the remaining bullets.

"Its safe now." he says

Kevin gathers up the Marshals belongings. "Come on Kitty, we need to take these back to the hotel, and you need a drink."

(Doc)

Leaving Edgar to keep an eye on our Marshal, I head down to the train depot and Harrington comes with me.

"How did your seminar work out?" I ask him

"Better than I could have hoped. I have several of the younger men planning to move here and set up a practice out of the clinic. The idea seems to appeal to them. There is one surgeon from Chicago who really liked Denver and I think he will be coming here soon. I am hoping to attract enough specialists to put this place on the map."

"You did a great job organizing all this. Just wish I had been around for a few more of the lectures."

"Tell me about that friend of yours, that Dr. O'Malley, I imagine he is pretty much fixed in Baltimore."

"I think so. His work is more geared towards research, he really needs a university setting for funding."

"I see. Brilliant man though."

"Indeed, a good physician too."

I put all of our tickets on hold, explaining to the clerk that we will be leaving within a week, but not sure of the exact day. He says that is not a problem, just to let him know the day before. I am not sure what Kevin and Edgar plan to do.

Next morning we hear that Jerry Dean and the deputy Marshal, brought Trammel and Hetch safely back to Denver. They are going to have to wait there for trial. That man Tony would be brought here also. Matt obviously wouldn't be needed because he remembered nothing of being at the mine.

I did give that barbaric device we finally removed from Matt's wrist to Marshal McIntyre so he could use it as evidence.

Kitty and I head to the clinic. I get Kitty to gather a change of clothes for Matt.

She is carrying his hat, "With that fancy haircut, he's going to need it," she says.

Kevin and Edgar had stayed with him over night. I am hoping we can get him up and back to the hotel by this evening. I know he would be more comfortable there.

When we arrive both my young friends are eating breakfast. Matt is still asleep but I see they have some food for him also.

Kitty goes to look at Matt.

"He should wake up in a minute," Kevin tells her, "maybe you can get him to eat something. If it's all right with you two, I think Edgar and I will leave now and catch up with some sleep ourselves."

After they had gone I look over the records Kevin kept during the night. Better than I could have hoped, only a slight fever. Now would be a good time to change that dressing – before he wakes up.

Removing the old bandage I am pleased with what I see. The swelling is down, and although there is still some infection it is much better than yesterday.

"Looks good," I tell Kitty.

I have it all cleaned and bandaged before he wakes up.

Eventually Matt responds to Kitty's coaxing and manages to eat some of the breakfast that the others brought.

Then I tell him, that its time to try getting up off of that bed. Slowly I help him into a sitting position.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts a little – not too bad."

"Swing your legs around and sit there a minute."

He seems to be doing all right. I stand in front of him.

"Now take it slowly, see if you can stand."

He gets to his feet and sways a little trying to find his balance.

"Ouch," he says raising his hand to the back of his head."

I help him back down. "We'll try again later." I check his pulse, it is a little fast, but it will do.

He sits with his head in his hands for a few minutes. Kitty comes over and puts her arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to work, just take your time."

In fact it takes several attempts before we get the big lawman on his feet. Even then he is not that steady.

"Matt this may take a while, I was hoping we could get you back to the hotel tonight."

"I can do it with a little help."

We get him back on the bed and Kitty helps him to get the clean clothes on.

"Where's my badge?" he asks

"Much as I hate this thing I rescued it from your torn shirt that Dr. Harrington was about to throw away." She digs in her purse and pulls out the shiny metal object. "I don't think you need it right now though, I'll keep it safe for you."

It is later that afternoon before Kevin shows up again. He tells us that Edgar is going for one final evening at the casino. He has done well thus far, and is already planning some purchases for his house and his next new piece of surgical equipment.

With Kevin's help we manage to get Matt back to the hotel.

The Marshal sleeps for many hours after the short trip, but gradually in the days that follow he regains some strength until eventually he can walk around the room without help. He is still getting headaches from time to time, on the other hand his wrist is healing nicely and I only have to change the dressing once a day.

Kevin stays around saying he will travel as far as Dodge with us, just in case there is a problem. Edgar had to leave to return to Wichita. The doctor who was looking after things for him had to return home, and our young friend hated to leave the town without a physician.

"You know what?" I say to the others as we board the train for Dodge four days later. They look at me questioningly. "Next time I go to a medical seminar, I am not telling anyone about it. I am just going to sneak off in the night – just in case someone tries to come with me."

It is several weeks before Matt comes to tell me that he had just received a telegram from Sheriff Bentley in Denver. Thanks to testimony and evidence from Jerry Dean and Marshal McIntyre, all three of the men were convicted of kidnapping and the man called Tony was, in addition. convicted of attempting to murder a US Marshal.

I received a letter from Dr. Harrington. He had four new physicians opening offices in his clinic and that surgeon from Chicago was planning to be there within the month. His venture seemed to be starting out well.

As to my Marshal friend, his usual powers of recuperation kicked in. His wrist healed a lot faster than I could have hoped.

I know he continued to have headaches from time to time, but the only time he came to the office was for me to remove Dr. Harrington's sutures.

The people of Dodge knew nothing of our time in Denver, and life in the dusty cow town continued on as usual.

The End


End file.
